Gemelos
by CNagisa
Summary: Alfred tiene un problema: Matthew y su forma de ser. No tardara mucho en hacerlo notar, llevandolo a perder la paciencia. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen 9.9

_Pareja: USA x Canadá._

_Ehm, siempre me cuesta poner alguna opinión/comentario XD En fin, no hay mucho que explicar tampoco ___ y como siempre: Espero que lo disfruten :D Cortitoooh Ya, prometo poner a Matthy con alguien mas (??) XD  
_

* * *

**Gemelos.**

**

* * *

**

_Molestia._

Últimamente Alfred sentía una gran irritación al ver a su gemelo. Lo disimulaba bien ya que no tenia en claro el porque de su estado.

Sentado en el sofá del living, pensaba sobre aquello. Desperezándose vio una foto que tenia cerca, en ella estaban ambos, abrazados; en realidad era él quien abrazaba ya que Matthew mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, agarrandose las manos.

_"¿Por qué seremos tan distintos?"_ se preguntó rascándose la nuca _"Si somos hermanos, él debería ser como yo"_.

Nuevamente en silencio, empezaba a entender.

_Diferentes._

Habría una conferencia y el mismo America seria el anfitrión. Como era habitual, dichas reuniones terminaban con discusiones que no llevaban a ningún lado y peleas que podían durar segundos u horas.

-Es mejor que digamos nuestras opiniones por turnos-propuso el suizo-Estamos perdiendo tiempo así-sentandose, se acomodo en la silla.

Tenía razón y por eso, decidieron hacerle caso.

"Veamos" agregó Francia buscando con el dedo a alguien en la vasta mesa "¡Matthew!" exclamó amorosamente "Mon petit, empieza tu".

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al canadiense y estando tan poco acostumbrado a eso, no podía sino balbucear sonrojado.

_"De nuevo"_ pensó America, tambaleando los dedos contra la mesa, impaciente.

Pasaron unos minutos y Canadá apenas había pronunciado unas palabras.

-Y por eso…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya Matthew!-golpeo los puños contra la mesa-¡Nadie te presta atención y cuando lo hacen, pierdes la oportunidad!

Ahora las miradas se dirigieron hacia el otro norteamericano.

"¡¿Por qué no eres como yo?!".

Volvió a la realidad al oír los murmullos que comenzaban a levantarse. Tosió aclarándose la garganta y tomo asiento.

-Lo siento-dijo, agachando la cabeza, apenado-Puede continuar alguien mas-volvió a subir la mirada-N-No tengo mas para decir-sonrió tímidamente.

Luego de eso Alfred no pudo mirarlo, durante el resto de la jornada.

En el receso, algunos países se reunieron en la cafetería del recinto, entre ellos estaban los gemelos.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-preguntó el ingles cuando el estadounidense se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa?-metió varias papas fritas en su boca.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Matthew?-apoyo la taza en el pequeño platito, que sostenía con la otra mano.

Lo miro de costado, ignorándolo. Giro su cabeza hacia la barra donde estaba el motivo de su incomodidad.

Al lado de Canadá se encontraba Japón, ambos decidiendo quién se quedaría con la última porción de ensalada.

-Tómala tú, Kiku-se la alcanzo amablemente.

-No por favor, es tuya-hizo lo mismo.

Así seguían, pasándose el recipiente, de un lado a otro.

Frunció el ceño chocando, de nuevo, los dedos contra la superficie.

"Me molesta que sea así".

Inglaterra se asomo a ver la escena también y, volviéndose para atrás, comprendió.

-Siendo como es, te hace enojar-bebió de su té caliente y cruzo las piernas-Eso es porque son diferentes.

¿Diferentes? Eso es algo que, el americano mayor, no toleraría más.

Se levanto sorpresivamente y camino hacia él, para llevárselo del brazo frente a los presentes, que no comprendian esas reacciones tan abruptas.

-¿Q-Qué sucede, Alfred?-nervioso, le seguía los pasos rápidos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar, alejado de las demás naciones. El pasillo era ancho y extenso, sin ninguna persona caminando por éste, salvo por ellos dos, alrededor habia silencio.

_Lazo._

Lo acorralo contra la pared, acercándole el rostro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así?".

Lo miro confundido con sus ojos redondos y tiernos.

-No lo entiendo ¡No entiendo porque eres tan bueno y tan distinto a mi!-apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose.

Sintiendo el temblor en sus manos, le acaricio la mejilla-¿Era eso? Te molesta que no sea como tu…

-¡Sí, eso es!-le grito presionándolo con mas fuerza-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? La respuesta esta ahí mismo: Tú eres tú y yo soy yo…-ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, con un gesto de preocupación-Es que… ¿Tanto me odias, Alfred?-se le dibujo una sonrisa débil pero seguía siendo su sonrisa.

-¿Odiarte?-lo separo de la pared, volviéndolo a golpear contra ésta-¡No digas tonterías! Si lo vuelves a decir, te golpeare.

"Entonces ¿Qué?" cerro los ojos cuando le agarro el cuello de la camisa, creyendo que lo golpearía, como había dicho.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte? Si te adoro, hermano-lo soltó despacio, arrastrando el rostro hasta su pecho-Pero siendo tan bueno y amable con todos… harás que otros te adoren, como yo lo hago.

Tan solo eran celos.

"No podría soportar ver que otros quieren de ese dulce amor tuyo… Tu eres mío, sólo mío".

Cerro los ojos, disfrutando del calor y los latidos del corazón canadiense-Por favor se amable conmigo únicamente… por favor, mírame sólo a mi.

Sonrío ante el pedido, era un niño solicitando atención. Como siempre sucedía.

"Esta noche, quédate conmigo Matthew…".

Con una sonrisa volvió a levantar la vista y sujetándolo de las mejillas, lo beso; un beso lento y suave rozándole delicadamente la lengua, acariciando su suave cabello que olía a miel. Todo en Canadá era grato.

-Lo que me une a ti no es sólo el hecho de ser hermanos-murmuro, apenas separando ambos labios-Me une un lazo de amor-apoyo la cabeza en su hombro abrazándolo; suspirando, descansando sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Cierto, Alfred-se apretó contra él, haciendo más cercano el gesto-Y eso, lo mas importante.

* * *

_Como siempre, hago a Matthew tierno y comprensivo (Aunque lo empareje con Alfred, Ivan o Gilbert XD) y si se fijan, mis historias son parecidas pero NO PUEDO EVITARLO, soy melosa con respecto a _Matthy_ ;___;_

_Prometo un fic distinto, uno donde Matthy... no es el tipico Matthy... sólo dejenme encontrar el borrador XDU Lo perdi en no sé donde :'DU_

_Es... "Mon petit"? XDU Lo siento, no soy buena con el frances x_x_

_-huye antes de que la echen-  
_


End file.
